


Support the First Order

by pudding (pudding_and_poison)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Dom Hux, Enthusiastic Consent, Idiots in Love, Kylo Amidala, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Oviposition, Rimming, Sub Kylo, kinkshaming is hux's kink, please don't look at me, senator au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudding_and_poison/pseuds/pudding
Summary: “So formal, so stiff, my dear General.”There it was again, the mocking tone. The one that made Hux square his shoulders and grit his teeth.Amidala moved to sit up on the chaise, every shift of his body seeming slow and lazy but still precise and sharp. Long legs framed Hux’s knees before he knew it. He could only wonder how he ended up like this. Standing between Senator Amidala’s thighs, strong and muscular, looking like they could crush him with a single tight squeeze.





	1. Divide me down to the smallest I can be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rebelwerewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelwerewolf/gifts), [MoonwalkingCrab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/gifts), [Angryangryowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryangryowl/gifts), [thewightknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/gifts), [Cylin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cylin/gifts).



> This is what I call lovingly my Senator Nipple fic based on [this picture](http://the-pudding-is-a-lie.tumblr.com/post/150733623437/i-saw-fanart-of-these-piercings-credit-to) and encouraged by this lovely [fanfiction](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8130919) by rebelwerewolf.
> 
> I have some more ideas, we will see where this leads, I am not sure about any of this yet. XD
> 
> Have fun reading. :)
> 
>  
> 
> \- Pudding

Light of the setting sun flooded the corridor, throwing long shadows over the ground from where tall columns framed large windows. This remote, otherwise empty hallway was the last one between him and his destination. Taking a deep breath through his nose, he squared his shoulders under his greatcoat. He wasn't exactly sure what was awaiting him behind the door at the far end of the corridor, but there was only one way to find out.

The clipped sounds his boots made on the ground echoed from the high ceiling in mockery. A noise that he usually drew confidence from, evidence of his proud stride that was a sign of unwavering strength, was now stretched, sounded hollow and discomforting. What made him a symbol of the First Order any other day, a personification of everything the Order stood for, was now out of place. Loud and unnecessary on his way to Senator Amidala.

A sickening pressure spread from his stomach up into his chest. He wasn't happy to be summoned like this, not at all. Drawing his brows together and with gritted teeth he continued on, approaching the door. There was nothing that could be done about this situation. The First Order needed the Senator as ally. So it was his duty to go through whatever humiliating procedure lay ahead of him. It just had to gain them the favor and with that the influence Amidala possessed. Still, his stomach fluttered at the sight of the door in front of him. He wasn't used to this. To come crawling at someone else's crooked finger.

"Starting identification process," announced a monotone voice as soon as he came to a halt. Keeping his eye open for the scanning of his retina wasn't as troublesome as it used to be, the blue light a familiar inconvenience by now.

"Species: carbon based, human. Name: Hux, Armitage. Rank: General. Station: Finalizer, the. Operating under orders of the First Order." He withstood the urge to roll his eyes at the AI confirming his identity, while he stood with his hands clasped in front of his body, one finger tapping away at the back of his other hand. Such a disgrace for a man like him to be left waiting, standing in front of a closed door while being examined by a computer system. He could feel the muscles of his jaw flex as he ground his teeth even harder in annoyance.

“Reason of presence: invitation to a private audience with Senator Amidala.”

The door swished open.

Several representatives of the senate had warned him beforehand about the _very special_ way Senator Amidala showed his support or rejection. His response to that had always been the same: that he was prepared for anything that could happen. He'd said it with pride, actually believing his own words. When the door clicked into place though he was confronted with a sight that made him doubt his previous confidence. Hux swallowed hard.

The city was charged with vibrating life as ever, bustling beneath large windows. Lines of hovercrafts passed between towering buildings, none as tall as the one Hux looked out from. He'd never been in such a high place in the city, being able to see so much of it. He couldn't appreciate it though, didn't even mind it more than a quick glance before his eyes were drawn back to the broad figure stretched out over a chaise in front of the window.

Never had someone looked as content basking in sunlight as the Senator did. The Senator who was wrapped in nothing more than a single layer of fine fabric which he didn't even had to bother with. It was so thin Hux could see through it. And even though it covered his arms, the pale expanse of his legs and most of his chest laid bared to Hux's gaze anyway.

Strings of gold and pearls reached down from his dark hair, teased along his shoulders and arms to pool around his hips. The ray of light dancing over the carefully crafted links got caught by an object secured to the Senator's chest. The reflected light blended Hux for a moment before he recognized the thing for what it was. His eyes swayed sidewise on their own accord, searching and finding the shimmering counterpart on the other side of Amidala's chest. The strong muscles flexed under his scrutiny and Hux hurried to raise his gaze from the Senator's piercings to his face. A smug grin greeted him.

“By all means, General, please come in. I've been waiting for you...” A deep rumble purred over those plush lips, decorated with traditional red. Hux whole body surged forward in a thoughtless move, taking several steps before he caught himself. Approaching this _audience_ with a sudden burst of – whatever it was that made his blood run hot through his body – wouldn't do him any good. He couldn't afford this. The First Order couldn't afford it! He needed to stay focused.

The low hissing sound from the door closing behind him almost drowned out the Senator's chuckle.  
“General. Please,” he repeated in a tone one would use to talk to a petulant child, “Step closer.”

Hux's nod was nothing more then a quick jerk of his chin. He took a deep breath through his nose, let his eyes settle on a particularly shiny pearl that glinted at him from dark curls pulled back into a knot at the Senator's head. As he followed the request and approached Amidala, he couldn't shake off the feeling of walking into an obvious but still neatly set up trap. He just couldn't help being lured in by the sight in front of him.

Only when the tips of his boots hit the chaise Hux stopped in his tracks. If he'd bend his knees a bit more they would press into soft looking cushions. He was so much closer than intended. Still not close enough for the Senator's liking as it seemed.

Pearls clicked together when the man shifted to raise an arm. Slowly, tantalizing slowly did he reach out with his hand, giving Hux all the time he needed to consider shying away. It would have been the appropriate thing to do. But he found himself frozen in place, none of his muscles moving, not even a finger did so much as twitch. He could feel his breath getting caught in his throat.

He couldn't tear away his eyes from those strong fingers, could only gasp for air when they finally touched him. Down from his chest, they trailed over his stomach, stopped at the buckle of his belt. Hux almost crossed his eyes from trying to look down at them without lowering his face.

His skin tingled. He tried to swallow even though his tongue felt too big for his mouth.

The Senator's fingers rested on his belt in feigned innocence. His hot touch was burning through all layers of Hux's clothes. He might as well could have been naked in front of the other man, who smirked up at him with a knowing glint in his eyes. Hux didn't know how to feel about the playful tug at his belt.

"So formal, so _stiff_ , my dear General."

There it was again, the mocking tone. The one that made Hux square his shoulders and grit his teeth.

Amidala moved to sit up on the chaise, every shift of his body seeming slow and lazy but still precise and sharp. Long legs framed Hux's knees before he knew it. He could only wonder how he ended up like this. Standing between Senator Amidala's thighs, strong and muscular, looking like they could crush him with a single tight squeeze. He needed to focus!

Hux cleared his throat as soon as he dragged his eyes back up to that one pearl. It sparkled in different shades, contrasting the dark hair it was nestled in well.

"Is this official?" He had to ask, had to make sure. If this was just a passing mood of the Senator, Hux needed to leave. He couldn't fall for this, couldn't allow any of the unspoken possibilities floating between them to happen. They needed Senator Amidala's support!

The man himself just gave another low chuckle.

Hux's eyes dropped to where Amidala was biting his lips.

"Does this look official enough for you?" He took Hux's hand, guided it to his broad chest. His captured fingers bumped against some pearls before they touched metal, smooth and warm from body heat. Carefully, Hux traced the familiar emblem of the First Order. It was neatly crafted in gold, fastened to the Senator's nipple with a small bar driven through the hard nub. Hux couldn't withstand the urge to rub over it with the tip of his finger. He was certainly not imagining how sharp the Senator's next inhale sounded, how his chest puffed out a little more.

"I have no knowledge of rules concerning the acceptance of certain pieces of jewelry as official political statement in private and intimate settings," Hux admitted, adapting a playful tone himself without thinking much about it. His eyes broke away from the First Order insignia still glinting so innocently in the sunlight for something so very indecent. He wouldn't be fooled by any of this. Not even by the small and oh so earnest seeming smile on the Senator's face. Amidala looked so much younger like this...

"Then I shall make a clear statement in a more public setting tomorrow. However, tomorrow is still far away, we might have to make sure I don't forgot the message I would like to convey," he remarked. It sounded like a threat, dangerous and challenging. But Hux noticed the earnest offer behind it. Could see it in the way the Senator parted his thighs wider to make more room for him, inviting him in but leaving the option to turn around and leave.

Hux knew he could leave any time without having to fear to lose the Senator's approval of the Order. This wasn't about politics anymore, probably never had been from the moment he stepped into the room. This was just about them. About Hux and Amidala. No ranks, no political institutions putting any pressure on them.

A smile tugged at the corner of Hux's mouth.

"We wouldn't want that, would we?" He played along, giving into the pretense of doing what was best for the First Order while diving head first into an encounter that actually catered to nothing but his personal needs and interests for the first time in years.

"That would be a true shame."

Hux realized his hand was still resting on Amidala's chest, thumb stroking absently over the hard nub again and again. Neither of them commented on it. Not even when he raised his second hand, to place it on the Senator's neck, fingers running over the delicate golden links woven into each other. His hand ended up in the luscious hair, his grip slowly turning harder. At an especially rough tug, a soft moan spilled from Amidala's red painted lips, eyes falling shut. Instead of leaning his head back to ease the pressure at his scalp he let it fall forward till his forehead rested against Hux's stomach. The next moan that reached Hux's ears was louder, more intense. Hux's own breath got caught in his throat. He could work with this.

"On your knees."

The command sounded hoarse, his voice just a fraction away from a growl. The Senator glanced up at him, licking his plump lips. The expected protest wasn't voiced. Instead the tall man lowered himself from the chaise, down to the ground with breathtaking grace, every move of his strong body fluid and precise. Hux looked down in awe, hands finding their way back into the dark hair. Long strands already started to spill from the knot it had been pulled into. He would look even more alluring all messed up, hair hanging loose, color on his lips smudged, a lovely red blush flushing his cheeks and neck, reaching down to his broad chest. Making both piercings stand out even more. The image made Hux groan deeply.

"Getting ahead of yourself?" The mischievous question drew his attention down to where the Senator had settled himself on his knees between Hux's feet. He reached up with both of his hands, placed them on Hux's waist. He could see the tip of a pink tongue poking out to lick at the red stained lips.

Fingers pressing against hip bone was all warning he got before a big nose suddenly pushed against his groin, tracing the outline of his cock in the tight confines of his dress uniform. Even though the pressure wasn't even close to offering a satisfying friction, his cock twitched in interest. Hux let out a soft sigh, his fingers stroking through Amidala's hair.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question?" he managed to ask.

"This is no political debate, my dear General."

"Then you should call me by my name," Hux offered and the Senator nodded, nose brushing against the bulge between his legs once more. He couldn't hold back a small grin at that.

"As you wish, Hux. You can call me Kylo."

“Very well, Kylo. You may continue.” It was Hux's turn to nod but he couldn't even finish the motion when he already felt eager fingers fumbling with the fastening of his pants. His grin grew even wider.

“Let me-” He started to reach down to assist but found his fingers between Kylo's teeth soon. Playful bites were placed all over his hands till Kylo wouldn't let go anymore, the tips of his gloves in a strong hold. After catching Hux's eyes, the Senator blinked slowly up at him and started to lean back, pulling the gloves off his hands. Transfixed, Hux watched his own skin getting revealed, inch by inch, one hand after another. The slide of leather over his fingers was soft, almost tickled him before the gloves fell to the ground, not needed anymore and forgotten as soon as Kylo triumphed over Hux's pants. They got pushed down just a fraction before the Senator turned around to search with one hand under some pillows on the chaise.

Hux's gaze followed the ripple of muscles as his arm moved, drawn in by the shifting of his shoulders and his back, the sheer fabric stretched over it hiding nothing from his eyes. It was a sight to behold. Just like the wide grin on the other man's face when he turned back, holding up a little package between his fingers in triumph.

“Someone's prepared well,” Hux snorted amused as he watched Kylo opening the foil and taking out the condom.

“Always with you, my dearest Hux,” he admitted and there was a dark expression flickering over his face, a deeper passion shimmering in his eyes for a moment. It was a dangerous promise, a hint Hux would have to think later about. Just like he had to think about how his whole body tensed in anticipation, his cock jerked hard into Kylo's hand when he reached for it. Heat pooled in his stomach. A flutter of excitement. He swallowed harshly.

“Continue,” he demanded with a low growl and the Senator obeyed. A swift movement of his hand, some fast strokes of his clever fingers that had Hux groaning out loud and the condom was in place. Just seconds later Kylo's hands were back at his hips, his fingers pressing into the stiff fabric of Hux's tunic. He nosed along the General's cock, lapping at it with wide strokes of his tongue. He should have known that Kylo Amidala would be a terrible tease.

“I believe I told you to continue.” To emphasize his words, Hux's buried his hands in Kylo's hair, tugging his head closer to his groin. He went willingly, giving a soft moan when he nuzzled at the base of Hux's cock. He let his nose tickle along the sensitive skin once more on his way up, then placed an almost shy appearing kiss on the crown.

Hux grip tightened, his fingers tangling in the dark hair, full strands soft and silky to the touch. He couldn't tear his gaze away from Kylo, from where his lips wrapped themselves around his length, taking him in further and further. Heat enveloped him, wet and smooth and perfect.

The hands on his hips drifted down to his thighs, pressed into the tense muscles before wandering lower to his calves and back up again. The slow stroking and occasionally squeezing followed the same rhythm as the up and down of Kylo's head, a rhythm Hux could lose himself easily in. His eyes fell shut.

“Kriff,” he hissed.

A sudden pain, sharp and piercing, at the inside of his thigh made his eyes fly open again. Looking down in surprise he caught Kylo still with his teeth close to the tingling skin. The meaning of his long look upwards was clear and made Hux huff out a small laugh.

“Eyes on you, I understand,” he indulged the other one with a nod, not bothered by the lingering pain at all. He didn't expect the Senator to have manners after all. A clever tongue like his, a hot mouth and talented lips didn't need to have manners in a situation like this. Pressing out another groan through clenched teeth, Hux had to actually fight to keep his eyes open and focused. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like this. Hot and excited all over, bold and reckless. Having an almost naked, powerful Senator at his feet while he himself still even had his great coat slung over his shoulders, just his pants open wide enough that his cock was jutting out. This was indecent, inappropriate and oh so good. Kriff, it was so good.

A last loud moan and Hux could feel the tension in his stomach unfurl as he gave in and came, filling up the condom. Kylo worked him through it, pressed his tongue against the underside of his shaft, still holding his gaze. Even now Hux wasn't allowed to avert his eyes, he could feel it. He gasped in as much air as he could when Kylo's mouth closed on a last hard suck around him. Then he pulled off with an obscene noise, sat back at his haunches and looked up at him with his head tilted.

When the Senator didn't show any intention of moving at all Hux reached with slightly shaking hands out for his own cock, pulled of the condom on his third try and tucked himself back with trembling fingers. Only when he fastened his pants and smoothed down his uniform he noticed how Kylo's hands were still wrapped around his calves, not letting go of his boots. His face was flushed, red smeared around his mouth, his lips swollen. It was an even better sight than Hux had imagined. He couldn't stop himself from reaching out, tracing those lips with his thumb. Kylo opened his mouth obediently, letting the digit in that pressed down on his wicked tongue.

"Gorgeous," Hux breathed out.

His gaze slipped down, taking in the rest of the Senator's state. Both of his nipples stood out proud and pebbled from the First Order insignia. Hux freed his thumb to reach down with both hands, grabbed them tightly. When Kylo pushed his chest out and further into the touch he added more and more pressure to them. A sharp flick of his wrist caused a sudden twist of his fingers and Kylo's body gave a violent shudder, a moan loud and hoarse vibrating through the air between them. Hux smiled, pleased with himself when his gaze drifted lower.

Twitching between his quivering thighs laid the Senator's large cock, hard and leaking, pressed against his stomach by his garment, sticking wetly against him where he was leaking through it. His hands slip down to Hux's ankles in a silent plea that the General almost missed. But when he noticed the soft pressure of those strong fingers through the leather of his boots, he smiled down at Kylo. He would get what he wanted.

After shuffling his feet to find a secure stance Hux lifted one up and placed it carefully on Kylo's lap. The reaction was immediate. A loud groan got torn from Kylo's chest, that faded away in a soft whimper. His head fell forward, strands of his lush hair covering his face. Hux didn't need to see the expression on his features to know that he had made the right decision.

The fingers around his ankle tightened their grip as hips were pushed forward, pressing the leaking cock against his boot's sole. It didn't take long for Kylo to find a rhythm working for him, rutting against Hux's foot in sharp thrusts of his hips, tilting them every now and then, every time getting more vocal about his pleasure. Sharp breaths turned into gasps, gasps into moans, moans finally into deep dark growls.

Hux didn't have a name for the warmth spreading out from his chest other than admiration. It was quite a sight he was allowed to lay his eyes on. He wasn't fooled into believing he earned any of this. He knew it was a privilege to see the Senator like that, lost in pleasure, to the rhythm of his own pulsing hips. It was a privilege to witness any second of this, he knew that, even though he wasn't sure why the Senator had chosen him. He wasn't going to question that decision though. Instead he increased the pressure on his groin.

“Oh kriff, so close, yesyes-” Kylo's mumble sounded distant but his pace didn't falter. His rutting became faster, his grip around Hux's ankle even stronger, everything about him was _urgent_ and _now_. Hux held his own breath.

Suddenly all motion stopped, a single, forceful shudder ran through Kylo's strong body. A whisper of a name reached Hux's ears but he couldn't understand the exact word. It didn't matter in that moment. Nothing mattered beside Kylo curling in on himself, over Hux's foot still pressing down on his now spent cock. His back formed a perfect curve. Hux's mouth dropped open, his lips moving uselessly, trying to form words of admiration that he couldn't speak. He wasn't allowed to.

“I am looking forward to your announcement tomorrow, Senator Amidala,” Hux said instead. He withdrew his foot even though it raised a low whine out of the still kneeling man. His ribs felt too tight at once. This wasn't good. When the Senator raised his face to look at him, he avoided his gaze, turned around already. His heart was beating so fast. Why was it hammering away in his chest like that?

“Wait... Hux!”

He couldn't stay. He had to get out, he couldn't stay in these chambers. Couldn't bear listen to that hoarse voice calling out his name like it was nothing. Like they were acquainted with each other in any other way then work. This meant nothing.

Just a few fast-paced steps and he reached the door. He didn't even look back once. Didn't stop for a second to think. It was too late for that now. He should have thought about all this before following Amidala's invitation in the first place. His mistake. It wouldn't happen again.

He just hoped that he didn't lose the Senator's approval over this.


	2. Can't get you out of my head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kind comments on the first chapter, they were a huge help concerning motivation. <3  
> Please enjoy the next chapter of smutty nippleverse.
> 
> \- The Pudding

The leather of his boots, just polished that morning, gleamed up at him in the sunlight. They didn't appear as sharp as usual. They looked soft. They felt soft. Everything had softened, was blurred around the edges he realized when he looked up. His subordinates were just mere shadows in front of white windows, halos of light surrounding the moving silhouettes.

Hux blinked slowly. His vision didn't clear.

For a moment he wondered if someone had drugged him. If the Senator did something to him the evening before. But nothing came to his mind that offered an explanation for the shape he was in. He wasn't even sure if he was in any shape at all.

“It's starting!” Someone's voice echoed through the room, meeting excited murmurs. Feet shuffled, bodies pushed as everyone in the office temporarily assigned to the Order moved closer to the holoscreens. Hux stayed where he was, his boots felt too heavy to be lifted. He could see well from his current position anyway.

Hux had to blink a few times to clear away the haze of the bright light from the screen to reveal Senator Amidala stepping onto a podium. His hands were raised in greeting of the crowd in front of him. Cheers welcomed him, grew even louder when he spread his arms a bit wider. It took nothing more than a flick of his wrist to make the dark fabric of his garments curl around his body playfully. Hux could almost hear the sounds of the endless strings of bright pearls clicking together with each move of his arms. The pearls were the same Amidala had worn the day before. Hux's fingers clenched into fists by his sides. He had been played after all.

Eyebrows furrowed, he watched the excited crowd pushing closer to the Senator. It was breathtaking to witness how much that man was cherished on this planet. Even Hux's own subordinates gasped for breath when Amidala's lips spread into a small smile. It seemed so modest, so earnest, nothing like that wicked grin Hux knew he was capable of. A sour taste spread in his mouth.

When the cheers finally died down Amidala thanked everyone with a little bow of his head. Some loose strands fell into his face, framing white painted skin and a grateful expression. He almost looked like a completely different person on screen.

Hux crooked his head a bit, eyes fixed on plush lips, again carefully painted with the traditional red, matching the two dots high on Amidala's sharp cheeks. He couldn't tear his gaze away from those lips. They moved around carefully crafted words, sweet and charming, his whole speech a single lovely sound wafting over Hux's ears.

Loud cheers, not coming from the speakers but from his own people all around him, drew his focus back into the office. Apparently, they had gained the official approval of Senator Amidala even though Hux couldn't repeat a single word from the speech he just listened to.

He shouldn't be this affected.

“General Hux, Sir. Senator Amidala sent a request for a personal meeting to discuss further arrangements.” He turned left, taking in the sight of his Lieutenant standing at attention.

“Today?”  
“Yes, Sir!”

Hux's lips twisted into a displeased line when he reached out for the datapad Mitaka held out for him. His eyes flicked over the screen, scanning the official request form. He gave a slow nod before handing the device back.

“Let him know that I approve of the request,” he ordered, “But change the meeting place to my personal office. I want this to happen on my terms.”

Mitaka gave an eager nod as sign that he had understood then headed off to his work station.

~

The sun was already set low when the door swished open. The Senator stepped in, leaving his guards waiting outside in the hallway. For a moment, he just stood there in all his glory, doors closing behind him.

He had changed his clothes from his dark, official garments to creamy white robes embroidered with golden swirls. The fine fabric glistened like a halo around his body. Their eyes met and the silence stretched between them.

There was nothing really in his small office, just his desk, the one chair he was sitting in and a large window in his back. Hux started to consider standing up so he could offer his chair to the Senator when a wicked smile tugged at the corners of Amidala's mouth. Before he could utter a sound of protest Amidala moved from the door behind his desk, standing next to him, close enough that Hux could feel the heat of his body - which was clearly a sign that he was too close. He didn't seem to be bothered by it, just gathered the fabric of his robes to sit down on Hux's desk.

Amidala pulled a pair of gloves from his robes and put them down on the desk in front of Hux. His long fingers trailed over the dark leather, pushing them closer to the General. One glance at them was enough for him to recognize them as his own. The pair he had left behind the night before to forget about them completely.

The irritated frown that creased his brows coaxed a chuckle from Amidala.

"Really, gifts were not necessary. Much as I might deserve them."

At the smug tone Hux leaned back to look up at the other man just to be confronted with a self-assured grin. He willed his body to relax, loosened the tight grip on the armrests of his chair finger by finger. Slowly, he reached out for his gloves. Just when the tips of his fingers brushed against leather, the Senator's hand wrapped around his wrist, gripping tight and hindering any further movement. His hold was almost painful. Hux eyes widened in surprise.

“Don't you want to thank me?”

“Thank you,” he pressed out between clenched teeth.

“Now, now. This is not how you treat your precious ally, do you? I believe you can do that a lot nicer.” Amidala's voice sounded husky, his last words ending in a purr that made Hux pause for a moment, breath catching in his throat.

So this was the reason for their personal meeting.

With a sneer that was more pretense than truth, Hux reached for Amidala's thighs. A hard tug, some forceful pulling that the Senator followed all too willingly and soon the man was positioned in front of Hux. After palming the strong muscles through the thin fabric, Hux pushed it away unceremoniously to reveal white straps crossing the hard planes of the Senator's stomach and his thighs, framing a soft looking piece of silk that struggled hard to contain him. Strings of pearls wrapped around his hips, glistening and shimmering playfully.

Hux mouth went dry.

He let his hands drift upward, gripping into the firm muscle every now and then as he leaned forward. A plan started to form in his head. Brushing his nose against the smooth silk, he mirrored Kylo's teasing from their first encounter, tearing a breathy chuckle from the Senator.

“Not very original,” he taunted, trying to cover up the hitch in his breath. Hux heard it anyway. Allowing himself a small grin he parted his lips to press open mouthed kisses to Kylo's groin, mouthing over the outline of his already hardening cock.

The Senator's finger curled around the edge of the table, his other hand finding its way into Hux hair. The press of his mouth against Kylo's cock grew stronger, his teeth grazed over the silk. The fingers tangled in his hair started to pull.

He couldn't have that.

Tightening his grip around Kylo's thighs he pulled the Senator's legs up, making him lose balance. A small yelp, some rustling of his robes and he lay on his back all across the table, Hux's face still buried between his strong legs. Looking up through his lashes, Hux searched for Kylo's eyes. When he found them, he held his gaze as he let his fingers trail down the inside of the Senator's creamy thigh, leaving red streaks behind.

"What are you-?"

Hux didn't even let him finish his question, just placed his mouth over some of the dark moles that dotted Kylo's thigh to bite down hard on them. Another yelp, a low moan and the Senator had trouble keeping his eyes open. His lids fluttered for a moment before he glared down at Hux who placed another bite in response, overlapping the already red skin bearing his first mark. A smug feeling of satisfaction spread in his stomach. It was the best kind of revenge for the mark Kylo had left on Hux's body the night before, an aching reminder on his inner thigh.

”What do you want me to do?” Hux breathed out against the Senator's groin. Under the thin fabric his still hardening cock twitched visibly in response. This time the deep moan didn't rise from Kylo's throat.

“Eager to please, my dear Hux?”

“Think of it as a... reward. For bringing back my belongings,” Hux said, his voice gentle, each word a gamble. He glanced up, eyes widening in surprise. Kylo's face was... He didn't have words that even began to describe it.

His pupils were blown wide, his lips caught between his teeth, a deep blush reddening his cheeks and spreading down to his exposed chest. His nipples peeked from his pecs, the hard nubs again decorated with small metal bars slipped through them. This time they didn't kept the emblem of the First Order pressed against Kylo's heaving chest, a short string of pearls connected both ends instead. 

“A... reward?” The hesitant question was almost muffled completely by the big hand that reached up to cover Kylo's mouth. He averted his eyes for a moment, obviously trying to compose himself by hiding as much as he could in their current position.

“A reward,” Hux confirmed by placing a soft kiss on the skin that had suffered from his bites. He could feel the muscles trembling beneath his lips which parted in a satisfied smirk. He had been right after all. It wasn't him who was eager to please.

“In that case I - I want... want your mouth on me. Want to see what your tongue can do. Please, please, want your mouth,” Kylo breathed out in a shudder. 

Dragging his fingers further down, Hux hummed in agreement after a moment's consideration. He slid his thumb underneath the smooth silk that still covered the Senator's groin and started to pull the fabric away. Clean shaven balls spilled out into Hux's waiting hand. He gave them a little squeeze and watched the dark spot on the silk grow with a dry mouth before he uncovered the whole length of the Senator with one last tug.

“Beautiful,” he sighed, “and so well-groomed. All prepared and ready for me, aren't you?” As expected, the praise caused another shudder to run through the strong body all laid out for Hux. He could hear a soft moan fading out into a whimper, betraying just how badly Kylo wanted all this to happen when he leaned forward. Hux let his breath dance over the exposed skin before he pressed his lips against Kylo's quivering stomach. Moving over the tense muscles, down and down again, he placed gentle kisses and nips, let his tongue dart out for teasing licks. Just a breath away from touching Kylo's throbbing length, twitching up towards his lips, he drew back.

“Please, Hux, please – touch me, just – please,” Kylo mewled as he reached out with one hand to run his fingers through ginger hair. This time he didn't pull, didn't try to direct the movement of Hux's head when he went lower. Only when Hux breathed out against that tight pucker nestled between firm cheeks, Kylo's fingers tightened in his hair and the thighs framing his head started to shake from tension. Intrigued, Hux planted a little kiss and was rewarded with a sharp gasp, a gentle pressure tugging at his skull.

“Do that... Do that again?”

A chuckle rumbled through Hux's chest. His fingers dug deep into Kylo's thighs, spreading them to make more room for himself. Following the plea, he leaned down and placed another kiss, immediately followed by a tentative lick, curt and fast. Kylo's hips bucked up, pressing his groin closer to Hux's face. Reflexively, he reached out to put his arms around the Senator's legs in an attempt to wrestle down his hips. It took him three tries before he found a good hold, fingers tangled in the strings of pearls. Tugging at them harshly, he managed to keep Kylo's hips pinned down to the table while he pressed his mouth back against his hole, nose pushing against his balls.

Kylo's skin was smooth and well-cared for. But even though the taste and smell of some exotic skin cream was rich, Hux noticed a musky note underlying it. Hungry for more he parted his lips wider, let his tongue push forward. His own cock twitched in sympathy when Kylo's loud moan reached his ears. For a moment he considered reaching down, palming himself through his uniform. But before he could give in and indulge himself Kylo's hips thrust up again and he struggled to keep him in place.

What a demanding creature.

Warm fondness spread from Hux's chest down to his stomach, causing a little flutter. He ignored it by pushing more, gripping harder and licking deeper. Kylo's back arched of the table, his deep voice filling the air with pants, moans and little whispers.

“So good, yes, please, keep going, feels so good. Just a bit more, oh please-”

Following a sudden impulse, Hux drew back, released Kylo's hips that moved uselessly against the air for a few moments. When he managed to still them, he scrambled up onto his elbows, casting a confused look at Hux. A smug grin twisted his lips as he pulled the fabric back in place, covering the Senator as if nothing had happened. As if he wasn't hard and wet and aching for more.

“No-” Kylo's breath got stuck in his throat, his face seemed to turn even redder, even the tips of his ears poking out from his disheveled curls glowed pink.

“Yes,” replied Hux, giving Kylo's thigh a soft pet while he leaned in, close enough that his breath could ghost over the other man's lips, “You wanted my mouth on you. And you had my mouth on you, my precious ally. Negotiations are closed for today.”

“You drive a hard bargain, I almost forgot. But I am sure I can convince you to pick up negotiations on our next meeting.” Kylo nodded to himself as he fastened his robes and got up from the table. He just needed that single moment to look so composed again, so poised that Hux couldn't help but wonder if the Senator might be less affected by all this than he'd expected. A pang of irritation twisted his guts as he pushed himself out of his chair.

“I know better than to doubt your words, Senator Amidala,” he said calmer than he felt.

It was just a few steps but Hux still escorted Amidala to the door of his office. Before he left it, the Senator leaned close once more, one hand placed on Hux elbow.

“My dearest General - as always, it has been a delightful pleasure.” His last words were accompanied by a gentle squeeze of Hux's elbow, his eyes wide and dark, lips turned into one of these little, private smiles. Not so unaffected after all.

“Have a good evening, Senator,” Hux replied, watching how Amidala's smile grew a bit wider. When the man turned around, the door already swishing open in front of him, Hux's hand twitched by his sides and before he knew it, he gave into another quick impulse. He reached out, gave the Senator's ass a gentle pat to send him on his way. Amidala's shoulders stiffened and he let out a shuddering breath but didn't comment on it, just strutted through the door without a single glance back, leaving a smirking Hux behind.

Everything had snapped back into place.


	3. Put your venom in me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah, this took so long but I am very happy that it is done now. Thanks to all my Dudes who kept cheering on my, I probably wouldn't have finished this without you lovely friends. <3

“And those are the reasons for which the First Order earned my respect and support.” The ending of Senator Amidala's speech was simple but powerful. He answered the following applause and cheers with a slow nod and another one of his small smiles. Just when he raised his right hand into mid-air to wave at the crowd the picture froze. Silence filled the darkness of Hux's private quarters, only illuminated by the light of the datapad resting in his lap. His finger hovered over Amidala’s mouth smiling up at him for some moments before he tapped on the screen to start the recording all over again.

Hux settled back in his chair, let the deep rumble of Amidala's voice wash over him while he trained his eyes at the ceiling. He couldn’t tell how often he had listened to this speech by now, those words that had changed everything. Formerly closed doors had opened, people who used to turn away with a sneer on their face at the mention of the Order were now willing to meet and negotiate with him. The Order’s reputation had taken a sharp turn and now work started to pile up on his desk. He should be pleased by the turn of events and how easily it had been achieved. However, he couldn’t stop fiddling with the collar of the uniform he still wore, couldn’t stop the flutter of his stomach every time he reached the end of the recording.

“- earned my respect and support.”

Hux ran a hand over his creased forehead up into his hair. Staring at the shadows dancing across the ceiling above him, his frown hardened.

Their last meeting had been a week ago, highly official with other Senators present. They couldn’t exchange more than formal greetings and prescribed phrases, all polite and shallow. It had felt almost as unreal as having the Senator spread out all over his desk, pressing his hips up against Hux’s mouth moaning for more just a few days before that.

Huffing, Hux tapped the datapad again, listened with closed eyes from the beginning once more. However, just a few sentences into the recording, a small pinging noise interrupted the speech like a hiccup. Hux looked down at the screen in irritation, stopped Amidala mid-sentence to open his notifications. If this was another message about the upcoming meeting with the representative of Kuat about possible fees and prices concerning fighter production Hux couldn’t be held accountable for his further actions.

_Making use of the time you granted me after our last discussion, I have come to a decision. Herewith I request another meeting. - K.A._

Hux had to read the words three times before their meaning started to register. His eyes widened, even more so when another pinging noise announced the arrival of a second message.

_It is a rather urgent request. - K.A._

“I thought as much,” Hux spoke out aloud before he could think better of it, even rolled his eyes at the ceiling. Leaning back in his chair, he started to consider his options.

He could follow the rather demanding invitation and see for himself what kind of decision the Senator had come to. It would make him seem eager though, ready to obey orders, to jump at Amidala’s call. He gritted his teeth at the thought alone.

He could ignore the request. Stay in his own quarters and meet Amidala on official terms the following week. Surrounded by others, being denied to drop the smallest teasing comment, to let his gaze linger even for a moment too long.

Hux couldn’t think as quick as he stood on his feet, already halfway to his door.

There were many empty corridors to cross, all engulfed in silence so deep it seemed to press heavily on Hux’s ears. Not even the clicking sounds of his heels on the polished floor seemed capable of tearing through it completely, the noise getting lost in dark corners. Hux pretended it was the only reason that made him hurry to Amidala's private chambers.

“Starting identification process,” announced the monotone voice of the AI as soon as he reached the right door. No further analysis of his person followed this time though, the eye scan was performed in silence, a tiny light to his left blinked a few times and finally the door swished open in front of him.

He was greeted by darkness.

“Senator?” Hux called out warily. He didn't get an answer. After a moment of hesitation he stepped through the door that closed behind him with a low hiss, allowing the shadows to swallow him completely. Unsure of how to proceed he waited for his eyes to adjust at least enough to let him make out some silhouettes in the darkness.

There was the chaise right in front of him, a box-like outline next to it, probably a small table. Heavy curtains covered the windows, blocking out the light from the city behind them. They reached down to the ground where the fabric billowed and piled into a shape that reminded Hux of a huge animal that fell asleep guarding its lair. When he let his gaze wander over it, he noticed a narrow streak of light that drew his attention to another door at the back of the room. Slowly moving through the darkness Hux approached it with care.

Soft light from a single lamp wafted through the room, casting shadows across the floor and walls. At the far end of the room, a wide bed was bathed in a gentle glow, only interrupted by the playful shimmer of pearls reflecting the light. Pearls, always pearls. This time wrapped row after row around the Senator's sleek neck, his strong chest, a string of them connecting the rings piercing his nipples. Nothing else covered the strong body all stretched out over the smooth sheets, long limbs twisted around it, slowly moving.

Hux’s breath got stuck in his throat as he watched one of the Senator's hands coming up to tug at the pearls dangling from his piercings. The other one stayed down between his legs where it cupped his balls, just two fingers sliding deeper, obviously pressing something inside him. A loud moan tore through the room, taking Hux by surprise. He drew back, worrying his lips between his teeth.

He should leave. He should turn around right there and then and go back into his own quarters, never let the other man know he received his messages, that he even followed the invitation. Just leave and never speak of this. He should have done that the last time, instead he had indulged his own weakness. He clenched his hands to fists and turned around. He wouldn't do the same mistake twice.

“Hux...”

He stopped dead in his tracks to look over his shoulder when the breathy moan reached his ears. The Senator's eyes were closed though. He hadn't seen him, didn't know he was there. His left hand tugged harder at the pearls, his right gave a final push and withdrew, fingers settling on his quivering stomach. Another groan escaped him in a shudder.

Hux eyes slipped down between Amidala's glistening thighs. They shifted, parted beneath his gaze, spreading more to present the tightly furled hole. Slick dripped down onto the sheets. Hux's head felt dizzy and he swayed back around. His gaze wandered up Amidala's body, from his hips over his stomach to his heaving chest and broad shoulders. Finally, he met the other man's eyes, open now and shimmering. Hux could feel his own body tense up, a sudden heat throbbing through his limbs.

He took a step forward.

“Oh my dear General,” said Amidala , “How very nice of you to follow my invitation and hurry over here for me.” The grin starting to spread on his lips was just as smug as Hux had expected it to be. He gave a little snort as answer before he fully entered the room.

“I didn't expect to find you in such an advanced state,” Hux admitted with a tilt of his head, hands clasped behind his back. He let his gaze travel up and down the naked body in front of him, chest glistening from a fine layer of sweat, thighs trembling from exertion. He lingered on Kylo's dick, a few sticky drops of precome were running down the hard curve that twitched against his stomach under Hux’s attention. He allowed his lips to twist into a tiny smirk.

“Maybe I should have hurried a bit more.”

A breathless sounding laugh was all he got for an answer as the Senator shifted on the bed, pushing himself up a bit more. One hand lifted from the sheets and for a split second Hux thought Kylo might reach out for him before his attention got drawn to a small box lying by the Senator's hips. The lid was open, revealing three circular objects. Kylo's fingers closed around one of them, lifting it from the box carefully.

Thick drops of purple slick dripped down from a smooth looking, creamy white surface. A by now well known shimmer caught Hux's attention before Kylo placed the object between his legs, pressing right under his balls again.

“Oh.” Understanding dawned on Hux as he watched Kylo working the shape inside himself with gentle pushes. “Are those-?”

“Eggs.”

“Excuse me?!” Hux's wide eyes snapped from Kylo's hand back to the box, taking in the remaining two objects he had assumed to be large pearls.

“Those are eggs.”

“What if they hatch? Can they – Can they hatch inside you?”

“Of course not, they weren't fertilized,” Kylo explained much calmer than he had any right to be in such a situation. He even managed to throw a indulgent smile at Hux who raised his chin higher in response. Looking down the bridge of his own nose he gave a nasty sneer.

“That doesn't make any of this less filthy!”

“Probably not. Feel free to judge me all you want - as long as you will lend me a hand. Hux?” He blinked slowly at the mention of his name. It took a moment for him to drag his gaze from the box back to Kylo's face framed with dark curls which already started to cling to his pale skin. His brown eyes were dark and wide, more honest and vulnerable than Hux had ever seen them before.

So this was actually the point where he could decide to leave or join.

Hux made a little humming sound, brows creased in thought. His eyes dropped back down on their own accord, observing how Kylo's fingers still fiddled with the egg, purple slick coating his hand and the inside of his thighs. Hux bit his lips as a sudden rush of heat spread through his whole body at the obscene sight.

“How many do you have inside?” Keeping his tone carefully detached and bland, he reached down to unbuckle his belt, trying to ignore just how wide and smug Kylo's grin could be. He hold up his free hand, showing all of his fingers.

“Filthy...” Hux repeated as he shook his head and made a rude sound. He pulled off his boots and tunic, causing his dog tags to slap against his chest. After leaving the discarded pieces of his uniform somewhere on the floor, he crawled onto the bed, not caring about the stains the purple slick would certainly leave on his pants and undershirt.

“So very filthy,” Kylo agreed with a breathless nod, eyes dropping shut. He let out a low groan and Hux let his gaze wander lower just in time to see the egg disappear. His hand reached out for the remaining two before even a single thought managed to cross his mind. They felt surprisingly cold between his fingers, slippery with slick and heavier than expected. Hux weighed them in his hand, rubbing his thumb in circles over the sturdy surface.

“Please...”

Hux looked down, took in the almost pained expression on Kylo's face, the pink tip of his tongue that ran over his lips as his eyes darkened even more. Hux tilted his head.

“What are you thinking about? What do you want?”

“I thought of you each time I pushed one of them in... I thought of you helping me to get them back out. To make room for – for yourself. Please, Hux. Please. Will you-?”

Releasing the breath that got stuck in his throat, Hux dropped the eggs from his hand somewhere on the bed in order to grip the other man's thighs. Hard muscles under smooth skin moved willingly at his rough pulling, legs parted and bent to his will. Hux shuffled closer, leaned over Kylo's quivering body. Hux's hot breath hit the exposed skin of his chest and for some moments he just listened to Kylo's tiny gasps, felt his body shift and move underneath him. His big hands reached up, settled on Hux's shoulders.

“Please, please, help me, whatever I do myself, it's not enough, nothing feels right, nothing feels as good - Hux, please.” He could hear his whispers as gentle as the touch of his fingers as they stroked from Hux's neck up to his cheeks and even further, twisting once again in ginger strands of hair.

“I've got you,” Hux mumbled back, “I've got you, just let me... I will make you feel so good, you will get what you want. You will.” He dragged his right hand from Kylo's thigh down, blindly searching for his hole. His mouth closed over the ring looped through one of Kylo's nipples, pulling gently at it with his teeth just when his fingers pressed inside Kylo, bumping against the egg the Senator had worked into himself a few moments before. He slid his fingers around the firm shape, already feeling the second one brushing against his knuckles. When he pulled carefully, he could feel Kylo's muscles working with him, tightening and tensing around him to push it back out. A low hiss, a soft popping sound and Hux could let the egg drop down on the bed without care before pushing his fingers back into Kylo's heat.

“Can you count them for me?”

“Y-Yes. That was... one. One of six,” Kylo responded dutifully, his eyelids fluttering before his gaze focused on Hux.

“Good. That's good, keep going like that,” said Hux. There was a gentleness in his voice that surprised him, reflecting the warmth he felt deep inside his chest just a bit too accurate. He bit his lips when the next egg fell down on the sheets.

“Two of six.”

“Two of so many... What were you thinking? Performing such scandalous practices all on your own - _eggs_...” Even his sneer seemed to be nothing more than gentle teasing while he probed carefully for the next egg, shaking his head as much at Kylo as at himself.

“Three...” A moan spilled from Kylo's lips that ended in a sharp gasp. “And four!”

Hux could feel more and more of the round shapes pooling around his knees, still warm from body heat but slowly cooling.

“That should be enough. You should fit in now.”

“There are still two-” Hux started to protest but stopped abruptly when both of Kylo's hands let go of his hair to slide down to his chest. Strong fingers grasped the front of his undershirt and yanked his whole body forward, close enough for their noses to brush against each other.

“I know, I've counted them! Just – please,” Kylo panted against his lips. “Please.”

Before Hux knew it his fingers were tangled in one of the many necklaces draped around Kylo's torso, tugging at them in urgency. Now it was him who pulled the other man even closer till lips touched lips and mixed breaths turned to one. There was no hesitation left, no thought of consequences, of inappropriate feelings or whatever it was he'd started to develop. All narrowed down to the touch of hot lips, the slide of wet tongues and the bite of sharp teeth – a desperate claim.

With his free hand Hux reached down to fumble with his pants, popping open the buttons and shoving them down to the middle of his thighs as fast as he could. Closing his fingers around his twitching shaft, he flicked his wrist to give it a couple of quick jerks.

“Protection?” Hux's question came out in a single pant.

“Don't need any if you trust me.”

“What-”

“Your files state that you are negative.”

“I shouldn't have to remind you that those are -”

“Highly confidential and that I shouldn't have access to them, I know. I will send you my medical record first thing in the morning, my dear Hux. Now please...” The pout on Kylo's face shouldn't make the man look _endearing_ of all things. Yet Hux couldn't help to lean down and kiss that sulking twist right off his plush mouth.

“That’s the first thing I want on my desk tomorrow,” he growled while he shuffled his hips closer. There was a cheeky response lying in wait on Kylo's lips, he could see the mischievous glint shimmering in his eyes. Hux didn't give him the chance to utter even a single word, lined himself up quickly and pushed inside; deep and steady into the wet heat until he could feel the round shape of the remaining eggs pushing back against him.

“So lose and slick, so well prepared for me...” Hux's voice sounded ragged even to his own ears but he couldn't stop his frantic rumble. “I'll fill you back up again, you won't miss any of these _things_ inside you, I will take care of you.”

Kylo's body beneath him tensed and shifted, a dark groan reached Hux's ears. Fascinated, he watched Kylo throwing an arm over his face, trying to hide his expression just like he had done during their last private encounter in Hux's office. The powerful feeling of _being in charge_ rushed to his head, leaving his chest empty.

It wasn't this certain kind of thrill he was here for.

“K-Kylo... Look at me... look at me? Can you do that? I would – I would like you to look at me. Very much so.”

"What-" Kylo bit his lip, falling silent for a moment and not moving a muscle. Even when Hux placed his hands right and left from Kylo's head to curl in over him, to let his nose run over the forearm that was used as a barrier between them, Kylo held still. His breath left him in a shudder. "Would you... reward me for looking a you?"

Hux's couldn't hold back the soft smile that spread on his face. "What kind of reward do you have in mind?"

"A – a kiss? Maybe?" The request was so simple, so small, as small as Kylo tried to make himself appear Hux realised. He pressed his cheek to Kylo's head, buried his nose in fresh smelling curls.

"Thank you for being honest with me. You will get that kiss, I promise, you will get as many as you want. Now please. Look at me?" His voice was barely above a whisper, getting lost in silence that stretched between them. When his elbows started to feel sore and a soft ache twinged in his back he couldn't help but wonder if the other man had heard him. Just as he opened his mouth to repeat his words, he felt Kylo's arm shift. Hux's drew back just as far as he had to in order to give Kylo enough room to inch his arm slowly lower.

The Senator's eyes were tightly closed when he revealed them, his face set in a firm expression: determination.

It was obvious by now, how much Hux was asking of him. Yet, he opened his eyes slowly, small drops of tears clinging to his lashes. Hux didn't dare to speak, to blink or even take a breath, fearing a single motion might destroy the beauty unfurling in front of him.

"So?" Kylo asked in a small voice.

Hux managed to nod once before he lowered himself onto his elbows. His fingers tangled into Kylo's lose hair on their own accord while their noses brushed against each other. Unhurried, Hux searched for Kylo's mouth with his own, guiding his head in position with careful pushes. A low whine rose from Kylo's throat just to be silenced by the gentle press of Hux's mouth.

"You did so well," he whispered between tender kisses, "Asking for what you want, that's brave, no-no-shhh, it is. I'm proud of you." Hux leaned his forehead against Kylo's, trying to ease the creases there with a light touch. A tiny mewl got breathed against his lips and the sound alone made his hips snap forward more roughly than he would have preferred, pushing another high-pitched sound right out of Kylo.

"Keep going, please."

Again, Hux nodded. He bend further over Kylo's quivering body, one hand left the Senator's hair and fumbled for his thigh, pushing his leg up higher to make more room for Hux and to use the firm grip for leverage for the fast pace he set. Remembering his promise, he bend lower to press open mouthed kisses to Kylo's jaw. The skin felt smooth and warm under his lips, a bit sticky from a sheen of sweat. Never had anyone ever tempted him so much.

He placed a biting kiss on Kylo's throat at a particular harsh thrust of his hips. Kylo's whole chest seemed to tremble through a deep groan that encouraged Hux's next bite to be even harder, tugging and sucking at the soft skin before letting go. Panting harshly against Kylo's neck, Hux tried to keep up his fast and steady rhythm but he could already feel the control slipping from his grip. At least Kylo's thigh was shaking in his hand as well, strained muscles shivering from exertion and intense pleasure.

“You are doing so well,” managed Hux to gasp out, “Always exceeding all my expectations, always surprising me no matter what you do. Never imagined you to be so... so sweet beneath all that pomp, all that glittery facade, all that cokery – but you are. So sweet and gorgeous and beautiful-”

“Hux, Hux, can I -” Kylo's face was twisted into an almost painful expression, his eyes darting over Hux's features frantically, searching for the barest hint of approval and permission. His hands on Hux's shoulders squeezed and when Hux shoved in once again, Kylo's insides clenched and tensed around him as if the Senator tried to keep him in place.

Hux let go of Kylo's thigh, got a firm hold of his dick instead. It felt hot and heavy in his hand, dripping wet. A pearly string of precum connected the flushed head with Kylo's firm stomach and Hux licked his lips in temptation. Another time when they were in another position he’d get to taste the other man eventually. Hux didn't even question the possibility of that anymore at this point.

“You can. Come for me, show me – just – yes, that's it, come on, that's good...” Once started Hux couldn't stop his babbled encouragement, peppering Kylo's face with light kisses while moving his hand in tight strokes. With a sharp gasp Kylo wrapped both of his arms around Hux's shoulders and his thighs around his hips, clinging to him with all his might. Hot wetness spread all over Hux's fingers, trapped between their stomachs. Kylo's whole body squeezed Hux tightly before the tension left him and he relaxed. Hux slipped even a little deeper into Kylo, the eggs a persistent pressure against the head of his dick.

Fingertips tickled over his neck so lightly he could have imagined the touch, in contrast to Kylo's hot mouth on his, their kiss deep and lazy. His hips stuttered through a final thrust as he spread his own come deep inside Kylo's warmth. They didn’t break the kiss even when Hux slipped out of Kylo, a gush come following close behind, dripping down onto the mattress and soaking the sheets even more. Something was still missing though.

“How many are left, do you remember?”

“Two, there are still two eggs…”

"And they need to get out now, come on. You can do it, let me help you."

Kylo groaned, moving reluctantly at Hux's prodding and pushing. His movements were slow, almost sluggish but still didn't lack their usual grace even in exhaustion. Maybe it was just that Kylo could never lack grace in Hux's eyes. Trying to ignore that irritating idea Hux helped Kylo up, pulling his body in a squatting position in front of him. Carefully adjusted the placement of his knees, Hux shuffled closer till he was able to pull Kylo against his chest, using his own body as support for the tired Senator.

"That's it, you are doing great, almost done now," Hux mumbled as he let one hand slide down Kylo's side and between his thighs. He didn't push, just held his hand there and waited while his other hand stroked over Kylo's stomach in soothing circles. "Just a few pushes, come on, you can do it."

"I'm trying!" Kylo whined in his ear as he wrapped both arms in a loose hold around Hux.

"I know, I know and you are almost there, I am so proud of you, just a little more – ah, see? There they are." Hux's smile was full of fondness when both eggs fell into his hand, warm and wet with come and slick. Kylo shivered and groaned, clinging harder to Hux who pressed his lips to Kylo's hair. His voice was nothing more than a hoarse whisper. "All done now, you did it, you did so well!"

It was that moment of shared relief when Hux realised that the front of his shirt and part of his pants stuck to his body like a second skin, an unacceptable state of his uniform any other day but for now he couldn't make himself care about it the tiniest bit. Not when strong arms pulled him in and his head came to rest on broad pecs. Not even the pearls pressing into his cheek bothered him enough to consider a change in position.

“Are you alright?” Kylo’s ribcage moved as he talked, a weird feeling, almost as strange as listening to Kylo’s fast heartbeat. Hux had to stifle a chuckle.

“Cannot remember the last time I felt this great,” he admitted without thinking, “You? How are you? Does anything hurt?”

“‘m good, don’t worry…” Kylo cleared his throat and tightened his arms around Hux. Silence settled between them, heavy and uncomfortable with unspoken words. Hux sighed as he freed himself from Kylo's hug and sat back. The other man frowned at him, trying to hide a turmoil of other emotions by masking it all with confusion. Hux attempted to distract himself by pulling the undershirt over his head.

“I can’t go back like this. We will have to send a droid to get a clean uniform from my quarters,” he explained while he wriggled out of his pants, “And we need to find a time when taking my leave will look the least suspicious.”

“So you… you will stay the night?”

Hux raised an eyebrow at the obvious disbelief in Kylo’s voice. “Of course - Unless you want me gone…?”

“No, no, not at all, I just thought…” Kylo looked away, one hand picking at the pearls around his neck. “You are right, we need a strategic retreat tomorrow, perfectly timed and played. Let me prepare the spare bed for you.”

Kylo couldn’t even attempt to get up, Hux acted on instinct, his fingers closing around Kylo's wrist to pull him back down immediately.

“Tell me what you want. Me in that other bed or me here with you,” he demanded to know in a firmer tone than he had ever used with the other man before. He wasn’t able to face any of Kylo’s masks so soon, couldn’t deal with Senator Amidala yet, couldn’t bear getting tossed aside like a toy that just wasn’t that interesting anymore. He swallowed hard but didn’t let his stern gaze waver.

“I thought you might want to sleep alone-”

“What do _you_ want?” Hux had to know just as much as Kylo had to put it into words.

“You here. Please.”

“Lay down then.” He reached with his other arm for Kylo as well, his hand not letting go of Kylo’s wrist until he had coaxed the Senator back down onto a dry spot on the sheets. It took a few moments till they settled down on their sides, bodies pressed together as close as possible, Hux’s face buried against Kylo’s chest again and limbs helplessly tangled.

He could stay like that for a while, he mused.


	4. Bury me till I confess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Finally the last chapter for now. There might by another one coming. I have plans but I don't know if I'll manage it. Many thanks to Cylin for beta-reading this one for me, it was a huge help! I hope you'll enjoy the end result. ❤
> 
> \- The Pudding

True to his words, Senator Amidala’s medical record lay on top of all the other files on Hux’s desk the following morning.

Hux couldn’t help but smile when he reached for it and fell into his chair. He was dressed in a clean uniform, hair slicked back carefully. Nothing seemed out of place except for a sweet smell lingering in the air around him. Using the Senator’s products in the sonic this morning might have been a mistake. Then again he couldn’t actually bring himself to be bothered about it since it had been Kylo himself who had helped him, scrubbing his body all over and taking care of his hair. That kind of attention had felt intense but pleasant, something Hux was starting to look forward to. In this kind of game, he might only be a toy for the Senator but at least he was a toy that was well cared for. It was time to admit his defeat.

He opened up the medical record and skimmed over the pages. Seeing the list of all the potential diseases he could have gotten infected with because of his carelessness the night before made him queasy. Hux leaned back with a deeply relieved sigh. Everything listed was marked  _ negative _ just as Kylo had promised. 

Would he have tossed aside all caution like this with anyone else besides Kylo Amidala? What about him was so alluring that it made Hux grow so very addicted to their encounters? It wasn’t just his body. Hux was certain about that. And it wasn’t all that pomp he always dressed himself in even though it was certainly  part of Hux’s fascination. Maybe it was the expression in his eyes, these small smiles of his. The promise for satisfaction, the warmth and that tiny bit of desperation that lay beneath it all. How many others had been lured in by that before him? Hux couldn’t help but wonder as he went through the file a second time. This time a small note at the end of the third page caught his eye.

_ Sexual partners in the last three years: 0 _

Hux re-read the statement a few times. The words didn’t seem to make any sense at first and when their meaning finally started to sink in, he just closed the file and put it back onto his desk with a stunned face.

He didn’t know how to feel about this.

Weeks passed, each one full of appointments, meetings and arrangements. Sometimes he’d see Senator Amidala all dolled up in expensive garments, decorated with gold and all those pearls that Hux could never get out of his head at this point. They talked, but only exchanged the stiff formalities that were expected of them when other representatives were present. Sometimes they even met up in semi-official settings, going out for expensive food - nothing less but exquisite for the Senator. 

However, since that night Hux referred to as the  _ indecent egg incident _ the only unofficial contact between them were accidental and hurried encounters in long corridors. A few whispered words not meant for anyone to hear, heated promises Hux couldn’t take serious but at the same time couldn’t dismiss entirely either. Furthermore, he couldn’t deny what they did to him, how they kept him on edge. Like that one meeting that was impossible to forget, when the Senator had leaned over casually just to whisper into Hux’s ear: "Guess how many are inside me right now?"

He hadn’t been able to suppress a loud choking noise and - much to his shame - had to excuse himself from the meeting. But nothing more serious than these kinds of whispered secrets had been exchanged and after some time a strange feeling had settled into his chest. The uneasiness had kept him on his toes, drove him deeper and deeper into his work.

Maybe during the next negotiations he’d be able to meet Amidala again. Maybe they could truly talk to each other this time. He might even manage to make the other man smile at him. The small smile that shone so much more than all those pieces of jewellery the senator was always wrapped in. Those thoughts kept him going with more passion than he felt for the cause of the First Order at this point - A fact he desperately tried to hide from his subordinates while he resigned himself to his fate. He had been captured and he had no motivation to even  _ try _ to escape out of the Senator’s clutches. All that was missing to tip the fragile balance completely was another invitation to his personal chambers, Hux was sure of it. Just one more invitation and he’d give in to anything Kylo could ask of  him - if he didn’t do that already last time.

The invitation arrived after a particular stressful day packed with negotiations that turned out to be a waste of time leaving everyone involved dissatisfied. Just when Hux was pondering about the phrasing of the First Order’s declaration of termination of negotiations with Kuat a soft ping interrupted his musing.

_ For further discussion of our joint endeavour your presence is requested. I apologize for the late hour and possible inconvenience. - K.A. _

Hux was on his feet and on the way to the door before he even realised it, datapad and work left  behind.

This time there was no identification process whatsoever required in front of Amidala’s private chambers. The doors just swished open in front of him and Hux stepped into the room. Not bothering to stop for even a single second to take in the impressive view of the bustling city at nighttime, Hux rushed over to the bedroom. Rustling noises and faint light guided his way just like last time. He couldn’t help running a hand over his face as he remembered to what exactly that had led them. In a vain attempt to prepare himself for whatever sight awaited him he took a few deep breaths and entered the Senator’s bedroom.

“Oh, look at you. All red-faced and out of breath. Did you hurry that much just so you wouldn’t find me in an - how did you phrase it? -  _ Advanced state _ again?” Kylo mused in a teasing tone as he threw a glance over his shoulder. His very naked shoulder. It wasn’t the first time that Hux saw him in nothing more than some sheer fabric, wrapped up in jewellery, but still he couldn’t tear his eyes away, couldn’t help his little gasp as he watched Kylo’s bare back move underneath strings of glittering stones and pearls.

“You are quite early today. I am not fully prepared for our little discourse yet,” he remarked as he threw a set of garments onto his bed with a dismissive flick of his hand. An impressive mountain of fabric had piled up there already.

“I thought you might be in need of some help for preparing this discussion of ours,” Hux said as he watched Kylo scrutinize some other outfits. Dancing around each other in false pretence had become some kind of tradition for them, one that Kylo intended to stick to as it seemed. At least his eyes gave off that delighted gleam when he turned around, head tilted playfully, lips parted in a smile. Hux swallowed as a single glance down the Senator’s body confirmed his suspicion that there was nothing more substantial covering him but jewellery. He cleared his throat and clasped his hands behind his back, trying to cover up how his cheeks grew hot and his mouth was in danger of dropping open.

“Well now, that’s what I call a nice offer. Would you please strip then?”

“Pardon me?”

“Hux. Strip. If you’d be so kind.”

More fabric adorned with lace and shiny stones landed on the bed, causing the pile to shift and slip. A pair of panties fell onto the floor, red and daring. Hux breathed sharply in through his nose as understanding dawned on him. So this was their game for the night.

“Alright…” He agreed hesitantly yet he reached for the fastenings of his tunic without thinking too much about it. He couldn’t imagine himself looking as gorgeous in those fine garments as Kylo did, but as long as the Senator was amused by this Hux would go along with it. It wouldn’t hurt anyone and it was definitely worth the expression of pure delight that brightened Kylo’s face. Hux chuckled as he discarded one piece of his uniform after another. Just when he reached for his gloves did Kylo stop him by reaching for his hands holding them in a soft, steady grip.

“Leave those on, will you?,” he asked in a voice that was too gentle for a request and yet too firm for a plea. Hux couldn’t deny him.

“And those as well,” Kylo added while reaching for the tags that dangled from Hux’s neck. He watched Kylo’s fingers closing around them before a harsh tug made him stumble forward right into Kylo’s chest. Pearls and stones dug into his naked skin like tiny bites, a bunch of strings tangled around his fingers as he tried to hold onto Kylo when his footing slipped. A strong arm encircled his waist and steadied him as warm breath danced across his cheek.

“I can’t believe you really came - that you were in such a rush to be here, to see me. I just - Thank you,” Kylo mumbled into his ear, “Thank you, Hux.”

“Thank you... for having me over?” He replied a bit awkward but still with a soft smile he hid in Kylo’s hair. Apparently, those were the right words to say judging by the way the embrace around him tightened to a firm squeeze. Slipping his hands underneath the jewels, literally slipping them beneath the eccentric pomp, Hux caressed Kylo’s shoulders. For a while they just stood in silence, sharing a  comfortable hug.

“Come now, I think there was something on your mind for tonight. Won’t you tell me?” Hux asked and finally encouraged not only Kylo but also himself to let go of each other and pick up where they had left off.

“Ah, yes! So -” The usually graceful Senator stumbled slightly for just a moment gesturing to the bed and the piled up masses of delicate finery. “Only the best for my dearest General. That was my thinking. So I tried to pick a little present for you. Just a little gift as a sign of my… fondness. However, I have come to the conclusion that I will have to see you in it before I can finalise my decision. So my proposal for tonight-”

“Is to dress me up.” Hux finished for him with pursed lips. He hummed, pretending to think about it while he examined the bed but actually watched Kylo from the corner of his eyes. Watched him squirm and fidget with a string of pearls slung around his hips. In this moment it was hard to imagine that this was the same man who had invited him to his quarters while he had filled himself up with _ eggs _ of all things. To suppress his smirk Hux huffed out a sigh that was as false as his hesitation concerning Kylo’s suggestion.

“As a sign of my own fondness of you I will approve of your proposal,” he allowed with a small nod trying to ignore how exposed he must look standing there completely naked except for his gloves and tags. It felt weird to pretend to give in to a completely reasonable request between two political parties but it was even harder to try not to let slip how Kylo’s smile made his own heart flutter.

“Excellent.” Kylo clapped his hands in delight. It was such an innocent gesture, in such stark contrast to his alluring appearance that Hux could only stare at him, completely stunned. Meanwhile, Kylo turned around to rummage around in his wardrobe again causing more and more things to slip out from it and fall down to the floor where they piled around his feet. Hux wondered just how much clothes the Senator actually owned. Tinkling noises interrupted his musings.

“How do you feel about gold?” 

Before Hux could even think about answering, Kylo held up both hands. Golden chains dangled between them, some of them connected to one another, some just hanging loose. In the dim light of the room the metal seemed to glow softly.

“I’ll leave it to you.”

“The fierce and proper General Hux is leaving important decisions to someone else? What a surprise! Are you sure?”

Hux gave a firm nod and held out his hands for the chains.

Instead of handing them over, however, Kylo smirked at him and moved closer. Careful not to touch Hux in any other way, he reached out and let the chains glide over the skin of Hux’s forearms to his elbows. It tickled and every now and then tiny hairs caught between the small links making Hux shudder.

“Really, such a pleasant surprise,” he mused, letting his fingers work over the links. “Could you keep holding your arms like that? Yes, good, that way I can just slip it right around you... and fasten it here... and now- all done already. That wasn’t too bad, was it?” Kylo mumbled as if he had to calm himself as much as Hux while he wrapped the chains around Hux’s torso and arms, others around his hips and finally closed a collar around his neck.

“Too tight?”

“No, it’s alright, I’m… fine.” Hux let his fingers slide over the chains, felt them move against his skin and slowly heating up to his body temperature. It was an unusual feeling but not unpleasant even though Hux was sure the chains would have looked so much better on Kylo’s broad frame, on the body they had been made for. They weren’t meant for Hux.

“Oh yes, very fine indeed,” Kylo replied with a smug expression. He followed Hux’s example and let his fingers run freely over chains and skin. He seemed to be oddly fascinated by the sight of another man wearing his jewellery so Hux let him look, even twirled around when the Senator asked him to. The praise whispered into his ear was worth it all and Hux finally came to the conclusion that it wasn’t too bad to borrow some of the finery for one night.

“Knowing you, this isn’t all you have in mind,” Hux said after Kylo made him turn back around. He was glad he’d waited with his remark until they faced each other again, otherwise he would have missed how Kylo bit his lips and averted his sheepish gaze. Neither of them spoke when Kylo went to the bed to pick something up. For a moment he just stood there, the fine jewellery adorning his body glittering in the low light, casting a sparkling halo all around him. Whatever made him hesitate, Hux let him work through it in silence and just gave him an encouraging smile when he glanced at Hux. Huffing out a breath, Kylo squared his shoulders, his mind made up.

“I have been thinking about this for a while now,” he admitted, a fine blush spreading down his neck and disappearing underneath various expensive necklaces. Slowly he raised and held out his hands, presenting Hux with a piece of black lace. It took him a few moments to recognize the shape of a pair of panties and a few more moments to consider them.

“Should I put them on myself or would you like to continue dressing me?”

“Really? You’d let me...?” Kylo’s voice sounded breathless, his surprise verged on disbelief. Hux couldn’t remember if he’d ever seen him looking that open and eager at the same time.

“Get on your knees,” Hux ordered much softer than intended.

There was no hesitation, only pure grace as Kylo sank down onto the floor, settling between Hux’s feet as if it was the place where he belonged. Ignoring the warmth spreading in his chest, Hux reached out to hold onto Kylo’s shoulders for support and stepped into the legs of the panties. The lace brushing and tickling against his bare skin felt weird when Kylo pulled them up into place. It was barely enough to cover him while making him feel even more naked than he felt just moments ago when he had been completely nude. He wasn’t sure what to make of all this but Kylo didn’t give him much time to overthink the situation anyway. 

“There is more if you’d like…”

Hux allowed it with a sharp nod before he knew what  _ more _ would include. He just knew that he wanted it, so he followed Kylo’s instructions. He raised his feet one after another and watched Kylo pull a pair of stockings up his legs. Their wide trim was made of the same lace as the panties - a tiny yet important detail for Hux that made him feel a strange sense of pride and excitement. It  seemed as if everything was in order. Maybe this was what Kylo felt everyday dressing up in his extraordinary garments.

“Come here, you need to see it for yourself, come.” Kylo reached for his hands to guide him through the room and in front of a mirror. There was no time to prepare himself for the sight that awaited him. All he could do was gasp and feel how he grew hard in the small pair of panties, the outline of his cock already obscenely visible, straining against the lace.

“Look at you. Look how beautiful you are,” Kylo rasped into his ear. He was so close, grinding into his lower back, both arms wrapped tightly around Hux’s torso as if he wanted to keep him to himself and never let him go again. As if Hux was something precious, something delicate and valuable that wouldn’t be shared with anyone else. Looking into the mirror, looking at his own body wrapped up in gold and black lace, Hux thought he understood where Kylo’s urge to posses came from. Hux never realised he could look like this, fragile and yet strong with a completely different strength from the one that his uniform lent him.

“So incredibly gorgeous,” Kylo continued to whisper as he shifted his arms to place his hands onto Hux’s chest, fingers searching and finding his nipples. A deep groan rumbled through Hux’s chest while Kylo rubbed and pinched his nipples, teasing them till they were hard and peeking out between the chains. Hux’s eyes were about to fall shut. He forced himself to keep looking at their reflection in the mirror, to keep looking at those panties that weren’t quite large enough to contain him. His tip poked out of the waistband and he could see a damp spot spreading, something that caught Kylo’s eyes as well. His right hand let go of Hux’s chest, trailed down his stomach so he could tease across the lace with the softest of touches. Hux shuddered in his arms, another moan leaving his lips. Through half-closed eyes he watched the flush spreading across his skin, reaching from his neck to his shoulders, down to his chest.

“My beautiful General, so gorgeous and perfect and mine,” Kylo murmured into Hux’s shoulder. He could feel the plush lips move against his skin, planting kisses and little bites all over the back of his neck, wherever Kylo could reach. Hux fingers started to twitch and he gave into the urge, reached up to sink his hands into Kylo’s hair. He couldn’t get enough of the way the strands tangled around his fingers, inviting him to pull at them. This time though the mirror distracted him, drawing his gaze back again and he couldn’t help but to admire how he looked, lace stretching over his hips, gold chains framing his lean form, shining softly. And behind him Kylo in his silver and pearls, his sparkling stones that glittered like stars, burly arms wrapped around Hux. They contrasted yet matched each other so well. Liked they had been made for each other.

“So beautiful…” Kylo whispered again.

“You’re right,” Hux agreed softly, “We are beautiful. Together.”

“There is one more thing though - I believe you will enjoy it. Please trust me with this. You’ll be taller than me. I know you’ll like that,” Kylo said in a nervous rush, giving Hux a suspiciously tight squeeze. Drawing his eyebrows together, Hux watched Kylo let go of him and walk back to his wardrobe. When he returned to the mirror he carried a pair of shoes in his hands, black with golden ornaments.

“No,” he said immediately, feeling that things were getting out of hand. He was a General of the First Order, not some socialite! His feet were made for boots not for such high heels. He let Kylo know as much, protested while Kylo sank to his knees once again. “This is too much, it’s getting ridiculous! All of this suits you perfectly - but not me!”

“You said you’d leave it to me, didn’t you? So I believe you should trust me with this.” Kylo smirked up at him, one hand already resting on Hux ankle, carefully stroking over the sensitive skin. “Please... Trust me.”

Hux looked down at him, considering if he should go along with Kylo’s request or if this was the point where things went too far. The again, it was hard for him to resist the urge to spoil Kylo rotten - even more than he already seemed to be. Hux sighed and lifted his foot. No harm would be done by agreeing. 

“What a convincing seducer you are,” he muttered in false annoyance.

“Well, I  _ am _ a politician after all,” Kylo chuckled gleefully while he carefully slipped the shoes onto Hux feet. “Now you are even more perfect.”

Hux looked back at the mirror, watched Kylo get up and behind him again. This time, it was Hux who reached back for Kylo’s arms to drape them around himself. He had to agree again. He was perfect. Even more so with Kylo, for him. They were perfect together. He drew in a long breath, trying not to be overwhelmed by all this but everything was just a tad too much.

“Isn’t this the part where you start to undress me again?” he rasped out. The teasing tone he had intended to use was completely lost to this sheer feeling of  _ need _ and  _ want _ that rushed to his head.

“I’ve got a better idea,” Kylo promised, his dark voice causing a shiver to run through Hux’s body. For once Kylo didn’t wait for his approval, just grabbed him, ignored Hux’s surprised yelp and hoisted him up into his arms. Just moments later Hux felt the soft mattress dipping underneath him and when he looked up Kylo was kneeling above him, his legs stretched across Hux’s hips.

“Oh, I like where this is going,” Hux admitted. His hands found Kylo’s thighs in an instant and the Senator smiled down at him when Hux’s fingers dug into the strong muscles. Kylo’s hands caressed Hux’s sides, pulling at some of the chains every now and then, causing soft pressure to build up around the collar that the chains were connected to.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long... Always knew you’d look incredible in gold, just look at you,” Kylo rambled on. His fingers followed the chains, tickled over Hux’s stomach and up to cup his chest again. Both thumbs squeezed hard against his nipples, coaxing a sharp gasp from Hux.

“You are always so strict, so fierce looking - but I knew you’d be kind and gentle. You can’t help it, right? I knew from the first time you followed my invitation, I could see it in your face. How you struggled to keep the words back. You wanted to praise me, didn’t you?” Kylo taunted him while he shifted his hips so they would press harder into Hux. It was close, it was hot, so very hot. Hux cursed underneath his breath when Kylo moved his hips again, back and forth, back and forth, a wet slide with pearls and lace between them. Just when Hux thought it was too much, when his eyes already fell shut and he bit his lips, it all stopped. Hux’s eyes flew open, staring up at Kylo in desperation and disbelief.

“Now, now my dear General. How rude of you not to answer my question,” Kylo chided him, “You wanted to praise me - didn’t you?”

He needed the repetition to understand that Kylo was as just as desperate to hear those words as Hux had been to speak them back then.

“Yes! Yes, I did! I wanted to praise you,” he admitted, the words leaving him in a frantic rush, “I wanted to tell you how gorgeous you looked - always look, right now as well. How fascinated I am by you, how you entice me, how I’ve… how I’ve fallen for you.”

For a moment, everything seemed to stop. Their movements, time, Hux’s heart. Kylo just stared down at him, mouth and eyes widening slowly but steadily, mirroring the expression etched into Hux’s own face. Neither said a word, Hux didn’t even dare to breathe. This wasn’t what he had wanted to say, this wasn’t what he should have said! This was bad.

“You… what?”

Very bad.

“Did you just… Hux, did you really mean that?”

He couldn’t back down though, there was no way to take any of that back. He managed to close his mouth and to nod slowly, eyes still widened, every muscles in his body strained with tension.

“Oh… Oh Hux… I… I didn’t expect you’d say that…”

“Neither did I…”

“But you mean it.”

Again, Hux nodded as he carefully watched Kylo sitting back on his haunches to run both of his hands through his hair. What a ridiculous situation they were in.

“Well… To be honest, I didn’t expect you to feel the same in the first place,” Kylo finally whispered. His eyes were trained somewhere to Hux’s left, looking at something on the floor while another blush spread all over his cheeks and down to his neck. Hux loosened his grip on Kylo’s thighs to reach up, cup his face in his hands so he could pull it down.

“Aren’t the best and easiest negotiations those when all parties involved pursue the same objective?” he murmured against Kylo’s lips before he pressed his own against them, stifling the laugh his words had caused. He could feel warm hands on his shoulders, how Kylo’s whole body towered over him, pressing him deeper into the mattress. The friction at his groin was back, making him groan in-between wet kisses and the slide of hot tongues. Every move of Kylo’s hips against his own made him shudder and yet. It still wasn’t enough. Hux reached up, wrapped his arms around Kylo’s shoulders and pulled him closer. Some of the pearls got caught in the golden chains, tugging at both their bodies. He couldn’t care less.

“Hux, Hux…” Kylo muttered his name over and over, against his lips, his cheeks, his neck, every whisper followed by a kiss and a bite. His hands found Hux’s hips, drawing him closer as his rutting seemed to slowly lose its rhythm.

“I’m here, won’t go anywhere. I’m here,” Hux mumbled back, words lost in Kylo’s hair and soon stuck in Hux’s throat. He dug his nails deep into Kylo’s shoulder blades, holding on for dear life as heat and pleasure threatened to sweep him away completely. A few more sharp thrusts against his hips, another sweet kiss to his shoulder and Hux let go with high-pitched moan. Hot wetness spread across his own stomach, making chains and lace stick to him like a second skin. Close to his ear Kylo whined as his hips stuttered through his own orgasm.

Hux couldn’t tell how long they clung to each other, attentively caressing each other with gentle touches. At some point Kylo helped him lose the chain harness, the shoes and stockings, even pried him out of the soiled pair of panties. A warm and wet cloth got rubbed over his stomach, cleaning him from their combined release. A soft chuckle spread his lips into a smile. He remembered too well how it was him who had taken care of Kylo like that after the egg incident. It felt nice having their roles switched for a night.

“You look like you enjoy yourself.” Kylo smiled at him as he cleaned himself up. Bit by bit the jewellery got taken off, revealing more and more of Kylo’s body. Hux couldn’t stop himself from reaching out to let his fingers slide over his side. His skin was warm and soft.

“How could I not when I am looking at such a beautiful person?” Hux replied, stifling a yawn.

“What a sweet-talker you are,” Kylo dismissed his compliment with a laugh but still laughing happily. He lay down next to Hux, both arms reaching out for him. Before Hux knew it, he was engulfed in warmth, his head cradled against Kylo’s chest and a large hand was petting his hair, stroking over it in slow sweeps, making him feel calm and safe.

“I’m a politician as well you know…” he replied belated, coaxing another deep laugh from Kylo that vibrated through Hux’s whole body. An excellent sound to fall asleep to.


End file.
